This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The mission of the COBRE Cell Biology and Imaging Shared Resource Facility is to provide to COBRE investigators state of the art support and service to conduct cell biology, molecular biology, imaging, biostatistics, bioinformatics and protein analytical studies.